beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beasts
In Beast Quest, each series has six books each and a bonus one, for each series. Anyways, these are all of the awesome books, novels, titles, etc, created by Adam Blade: Series 1 Beast Quest: *1. Ferno The Fire Dragon *2. Sepron The Sea Serpent *3. Arcta The Mountain Giant *4. Tagus The Horse Man *5. Nanook The Snow Monster *6. Epos The Flame Bird 1. Vedra and Krimon: Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2 The Golden Armour *7. Zepha The Monster Squid *8. Claw The Giant Monkey *9. Soltra The Stone Charmer *10. Vipero The Snake Monster *11. Arachnid The King Of Spiders *12. Trillion The Three Headed Lion 2. Spiros the Ghost Phoenix Series 3 The Dark Realm *13. Torgor The Minotaur *14. Skor The Winged Stallion *15. Narga The Sea Monster *16. Kaymon The Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk The Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting The Scorpion Man 3. Arax the Soul Stealer Series 4 The Amulet of Avantia *19. Nixa The Death Bringer *20. Equinus The Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk The Cave Troll *22. Luna The Moon Wolf *23. Blaze The Ice Dragon *24. Stealth The Ghost Panther 4.Kragos and Kildor: The Two-Headed Demon Series 5 The Shade of Death *25. Krabb, Master Of The Sea *26. Hawkite Arrow Of The Air *27. Rokk The Walking Mountain *28. Koldo The Arctic Warrior *29. Trema The Earth Lord *30. Amictus The Bug Queen 5. Sephir the Storm Monster(world book day special edition) Series 6 The World of Chaos *31. Komodo The Lizard King *32. Muro The Rat Monster *33. Fang The Bat Fiend *34. Murk The Swamp Man *35. Terra, Curse Of The Forest *36. Vespick The Wasp Queen 6. Creta the Winged Terror Series 7 The Lost World *37. Convol The Cold Blooded Brute *38. Hellion The Fiery Foe *39. Krestor The Crushing Terror *40. Madara The Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik The Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora The Winged Scavenger 7. Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior Series 8 The Pirate King *43. Balisk The Water Snake *44. Koron Jaws Of Death *45. Hecton The Body Snatcher *46. Torno The Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus The Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar The Buried Doom 8. Ravira: Ruler of the Underworld Series 9 The Warlock's Staff *49. Ursus The Clawed Roar *50. Minos The Demon Bull *51. Koroka The Winged Assasin *52. Silver The Wild Terror *53. Spikefin The Water King *54. Torpix The Twisting Serpent 9. Raksha the Mirror Demon Series 10 Master of the Beasts 55. Noctila the Death Owl *56. Shamani the Raging Flame *57. Lustor the Acid Dart *58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus *59. Tecton the Armoured Giant *60. Doomskull the King of Fear 10. Grashkor the Beast Guard Series 11 A New Age *61. Elko Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok the Blood Spike *63. Brutus the Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze *65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron the Pounding Fury 11. Ferrok the Iron Soldier Series 12 The Darkest Hour *67. Solak, Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin the Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla the Creeping Manace *70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka the Ice Horse *72. Kama the Faceless Beast 12. Viktor the Deadly Archer Master your Destiny 1.The Dark Cauldron 2.The Dagger of Doom 3.The Pirates Curse Novelty Adventures Handbook 1.Beast Quest Annual 2011 2.Beast Quest Annual 2012 The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1.First Hero 2.Chasing Evil 3.Call To War 4.Fire and Fury Battle of the Beasts 1.Ferno vs Epos 2.Amictus vs Tagus Category:Books